Semelhanças
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Tsukishima e Yamaguchi eram, por fora, extremos opostos. O que ninguém sabia era que, por trás de suas respectivas máscaras, eles tinham muito em comum.


**Semelhanças**

Uma coisa que Yamaguchi e Tsukishima tinham em comum era que ambos escondiam muitas coisas por trás de seus rostos. Talvez, por isso, os dois garotos se davam tão bem - não era segredo nenhum que ambos eram grudados um com o outro, e que eram melhores amigos. No entanto, mesmo eles não sabiam tudo um sobre o outro - apesar de que poderia ser dito que eles se conheciam bem demais.

Nenhum deles sabia quando exatamente eles se apaixonaram. Yamaguchi sempre admirou o seu amigo loiro, enquanto Tsukishima… Ele era acostumado com a companhia do rapaz sardento, e não se incomodava com ele. Na verdade, com o tempo, ele mesmo foi notando que o outro jovem era bem adorável, do seu próprio jeito, e ele tinha que admitir que ele era também dotado de uma paciência admirável para poder aguentar o seu jeito mais calado e talvez até meio rude de vez em quando, ainda que não intencionalmente.

Nenhum dos dois era bom em flertar. Tsukishima era calado demais, quieto demais, e não levava muito jeito com as palavras. Já Yamaguchi era melhor com isso, mas ainda era tímido e desajeitado demais pra ter coragem de fazê-lo. Por isso, eles demoraram para começar a namorar.

Tsukishima ainda se lembrava de como eles dois sempre evitavam falar muito sobre o assunto antes, e se focavam em outras coisas quando estavam juntos. Mesmo que se gostassem, era estranho para o loiro saber que nutria uma paixão pelo seu melhor amigo - quanto ao outro rapaz, este devia ser envergonhado demais para pensar muito sobre isso.

No entanto, a atração existia, e no final foi Yamaguchi quem deixou escapar - sem querer, lógico - que gostava muito dele. E depois de diversos pedidos de desculpas e um relativo embaraço, os dois começaram a namorar.

"Voltei, Tsukki." Os pensamentos do loiro foram interrompidos pela voz de seu namorado, que havia retornado da sala de estar com um sorriso. Os dois haviam combinado para que Tsukishima dormisse na casa de Yamaguchi, tanto para ajudá-lo com o inglês como também para que eles pudessem ficar um tempo juntos.

"Os meus pais saíram e vão voltar tarde, mas avisaram que a gente pode ir dormir antes deles chegarem… Não precisamos ficar esperando." O rapaz falou, fechando a porta do quarto e sentando-se ao lado do namorado na cama de solteiro.

"Certo. Vamos continuar os estudos, então?" Tsukishima questionou, apontando para os livros, cadernos e dicionários que estavam abertos logo ao seu lado. Os dois já tinham feito um bom avanço, mas ele não sabia se Yamaguchi estava satisfeito com o progresso.

"Na verdade eu gostaria de dar uma pausa…" Ele respondeu, sentindo o rosto ruborizar. Na verdade, o garoto estava pensando em outra coisa, uma que ele tinha vontade de falar para o namorado fazia tempo. Seu único motivo para não ter feito isso, além da própria timidez, foi a falta de oportunidade - era algo realmente particular. O mais alto percebeu a vermelhidão que tomou conta das bochechas sardentas do outro, e ter o olhar de Tsukishima sobre si fez com que o jovem corasse ainda mais.

"Tsukki, eu queria tentar uma coisa… Com você… Agora que estamos sozinhos e temos tempo…" O garoto começou a falar, tendo que pausar certas vezes porque ele realmente não sabia como começar aquele tipo de conversa. O loiro, porém, parecia ter entendido o que ele estava tentando lhe falar, e fez questão de completar sua fala.

"Sexo?" Só de ouvir o namorado falando aquela palavra, Yamaguchi sentiu o rosto ferver. Tsukishima tinha acertado - em parte - o que ele queria.

"N-não exatamente! Não é que eu não queira fazer isso com você também, mas… Eu acho que seria melhor se a gente fosse devagar, sabe? Desse jeito a gente aprende o que gostamos e seria melhor quando realmente acontecer, eu acho." O jovem explicou, por fim, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia não agradar muito Tsukishima - no entanto, ele estava sendo bastante honesto em relação aos seus sentimentos.

Por um instante os dois ficaram em silêncio, mas felizmente o loiro começou a falar antes do namorado achar que ele realmente havia ficado insatisfeito com o que ele tinha em mente.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo. Até que você tá certo, na verdade. Então o que você quer tentar agora?" Ouvir aquilo deixou Yamaguchi bem mais aliviado. Ele ainda estava um pouco envergonhado, mas era bom saber que o namorado concordava com sua opinião, e isso o deixava mais à vontade.

"Eu estava pensando, na gente, bem… Fazer isso, juntos…" O garoto moveu o próprio punho para cima e para baixo no ar, com a mão fechada, e Tsukishima entendeu perfeitamente o que o namorado estava insinuando - sem falar que o fato de que ele ainda estava com vergonha o suficiente para ter que fazer aquele gesto ao invés de falar era algo bem fofo da sua parte, e acabou por fazer com que o loiro desse um sorrisinho.

"Por mim tudo bem. Quer começar agora?" Ele questionou, chegando mais perto do namorado e colocando a mão em seu ombro. Yamaguchi fez que sim com a cabeça, indo mais para perto do outro por puro instinto, e aproveitou para dar um selinho no loiro.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer as coisas ficarem mais íntimas naquele quarto. Tsukishima deu outro selinho no namorado assim que ele se afastou um pouco, e deixou com que uma de suas mãos tocasse a coxa do rapaz. Yamaguchi se arrepiou com aquele toque, agora que sabia o que iria acontecer, mas não se deixou intimidar - eles estavam naquilo juntos, afinal.

O próprio rapaz pegou na mão de Tsukishima, guiando-o até o cós de sua calça, e deixando com que seus dedos tocassem um pouco o volume natural nela. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, e Yamaguchi percebeu que mesmo ele, que era tão calmo, parecia estar um pouco nervoso e envergonhado por estar fazendo aquilo pela primeira vez.

"Pode abrir, Tsukki… Mas se você quiser a gente tira as calças juntos." Ele aproveitou a pausa para falar, dando logo duas opções para o outro rapaz, deixando com que ele decidisse qual seria a mais confortável.

"Prefiro a segunda opção." Tsukishima respondeu, e no mesmo instante o mais baixo assentiu, deixando de segurar a mão dele para poder abrir a própria calça e abaixá-la junto com a roupa íntima, e o loiro aproveitou para fazer o mesmo. Assim que ficaram despidos da cintura para baixo, eles se encararam, primeiro olhos nos olhos e depois ambos abaixaram o olhar, seguindo até o meio das pernas um do outro com uma certa curiosidade quase infantil.

"Você tem sardinhas aí." O loiro comentou, fazendo com que Yamaguchi corasse - ele realmente não esperava ouvir logo isso assim que abaixasse as calças.

"E você não tem marca nenhuma." O outro rapaz retrucou, e de fato, não tinha como Tsukishima negar tal fato. No entanto, não era como se o rapaz ainda não o achasse atraente, já que de um jeito ou de outro, ele ainda era o seu namorado.

"Eu gosto das suas sardas. São bonitas… E você fica bem com elas, em qualquer lugar do seu corpo." Um elogio daqueles, ainda mais sendo dito de uma forma tão sincera, era mesmo uma raridade vindo de Tsukishima. Yamaguchi não pode deixar de notar o quão honesto e até mesmo doce o seu namorado fora naquele momento, e ele acabou por não resistir e sorrir com isso, aproveitando para dar-lhe beijinhos no rosto.

"Assim você me deixa mal acostumado, Tsukki! E você é muito bonito também..." Ele falou, deixando as mãos descerem pelo peito do outro, por cima da camisa que ele usava e parando um pouco antes dela terminar, como que esperando a permissão dele para ir em frente.

"Pode pegar. Acho que já tá bom de enrolação, né?" O mais baixo assentiu com a cabeça, e logo suas mãos desceram mais, encontrando as pernas do namorado e o que jazia entre elas. O garoto acariciou um pouco o baixo ventre do loiro antes de realmente segurar-lhe o sexo, para então começar a movimentar a mão pela sua extensão. Como não sabia exatamente o que o namorado gostava, decidiu fazer do mesmo jeito que já fazia quando estava sozinho, e pelo jeito Tsukishima tivera a mesma ideia, pois estava imitando suas ações.

Ambos estavam quietos, mas isso era porque estavam focados, cada um no corpo do outro. Apesar de ser algo simples, apenas o fato de que não estavam fazendo aquilo com eles mesmos já era um diferencial. Cada pequeno suspiro ou movimento era um sinal, e os dois estavam prestando atenção nisso - sem falar que era curioso observar como eles reagiam.

"Você ficou duro bem rápido, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima afirmou, passando o indicador pela extensão do membro ereto do rapaz sardento, que se arrepiou com aquela provocação em específico.

"Fala como se eu fosse o único... E é porque você tá aqui, Tsukki." O outro respondeu, dando um leve aperto no sexo do namorado, dando uma risada travessa quando o viu soltar um gemido mais alto do que os suspiros baixinhos de antes.

"Isso foi mesmo necessário?" O loiro questionou logo em seguida, sem deixar de notar o sorriso maroto na cara de Yamaguchi.

"Foi sim, pervertido. Só sabe falar do meu pau desde que eu tirei as calças... Por acaso minhas sardas te seduziram?" O rapaz soltou outra bela provocação, e Tsukishima não pode deixar de sentir o rosto ficar um pouco mais quente. De fato, Yamaguchi tinha acertado em cheio desta vez - e também o havia surpreendido um pouco ao falar daquela forma um pouco mais explícita.

"Quem sabe... Você fala demais nessas horas pra um cara tímido." O mais alto falou, então, evitando pensar muito na pergunta do namorado e especialmente nas suas malditas - e sedutoras - sardas, que se provaram estar até nos locais mais íntimos de seu corpo.

"Aproveita e vem me calar, então." De novo a voz de Yamaguchi o tirou de seus pensamentos, e pelo jeito aquilo foi um desafio.

Tsukishima se viu incapaz de negar-se tal prazer, e selou os seus lábios nos do outro rapaz. Ao contrário dos beijos que eles trocaram antes, mais doces e inocentes, esse tinha uma pitada a mais de luxúria, algo que eles ainda não haviam experimentado muito. Por isso mesmo os dois aproveitaram ao máximo tudo que aquele simples contato podia oferecer, sem deixar de se masturbarem enquanto isso.

Tal experiência, aliás, provou-se como sendo bastante prazerosa para ambos. Sentir o que eles estavam fazendo um com outro já era excitante por si só, mas trocar beijos longos e calorosos com certeza servia para tornar tudo ainda mais intenso e íntimo. Ao se separarem, os dois estavam sorrindo, e estava bem claro o quanto eles estavam gostando daquilo tudo.

Yamaguchi decidiu, então, chegar mais perto do namorado, sentando-se de frente para ele, ficando praticamente no seu colo. A mudança de posição serviu para que ambos ficassem não apenas mais próximos como também para fazer com que suas intimidades se tocassem, o que foi algo que o rapaz de sardas não foi capaz de passar despercebido.

"Olha, Tsukki, parece que eles estão se beijando." Ele comentou com um risinho, mesmo sabendo que aquilo foi algo um tanto quanto bobo de se falar - porém, ele estava realmente feliz com aquilo tudo, ao ponto de não se importar tanto assim com o que dizia. Isso sem falar que ele percebeu o namorado tentando segurar a risada.

Tsukishima acabou beijando-o novamente, em parte para calá-lo e em parte para não rir da observação que Yamaguchi acabara de fazer e que provavelmente ficaria na sua cabeça pelas próximas semanas. O outro jovem foi pego de surpresa, mas não demorou muito para aceitar aquilo, e logo se rendeu aos carinhos do namorado, que aproveitou para segurar os dois membros na sua mão - que era convenientemente maior que a do outro - para poder masturbá-los juntos.

Aquele novo estímulo fez com que Yamaguchi gemesse durante o beijo, assim como Tsukishima. O loiro não parou com o que estava fazendo, assim como eles dois não se separaram, e ambos estavam chegando cada vez mais perto do orgasmo. Aquilo era algo novo para eles, e estava se provando como não apenas divertido como também incrivelmente excitante, ainda mais por ser a primeira vez, onde até mesmo cada gemido era uma surpresa.

"Mais rápido, Tsukki… Eu quero gozar com você…" Tsukishima não era capaz de negar uma coisa dessas ao seu namorado, ainda mais quando ele pediu daquele jeito, encarando-o com as bochechas vermelhas - que ficavam ainda mais lindas do que já eram junto com as sardas -, os olhos escuros e a respiração pesada.

Instintivamente, ele aumentou a velocidade do movimento com sua mão, e não demorou muito para que Yamaguchi gozasse. Nesse momento, o loiro sentiu todo o seu corpo esquentar, quase como se ele mesmo também estivesse gozando - no entanto, aquilo tudo era porque ele estava vendo o seu namorado chegando ao ápice.

Yamaguchi já era lindo na opinião dele, mas não era como se não pudesse ficar ainda mais. E ser capaz de presenciá-lo gozando na sua frente, por sua causa e ainda mais gemendo o seu apelido era certamente algo especial. Por mais que tivesse durado poucos segundos, Tsukishima ainda pensaria nisso por um bom tempo, talvez para sempre - ele não seria capaz de se entediar com aquilo.

O próprio loiro acabou por gozar um pouco depois, e então foi a vez do outro rapaz, ainda entorpecido pelo orgasmo, poder observá-lo. Tsukishima, que geralmente tinha uma fachada séria, não parecia assim nesse momento - pelo sorriso em seu rosto, ele estava realmente feliz. Yamaguchi sentiu o coração bater mais forte em seu peito, já que sabia o quão privilegiado ele era por ter a oportunidade de ver o seu namorado tão contente e satisfeito, ainda mais por sua causa. Além disso, ele ficava realmente adorável e sensual daquele jeito.

Os dois garotos ficaram quietos depois, apenas se olhando enquanto se recuperavam dos respectivos orgasmos. Tsukishima começou a rir, como um garoto que acabou de fazer uma travessura, e logo Yamaguchi passou a acompanhá-lo. O rapaz sardento não resistiu e também encheu o rosto do namorado de beijinhos, coisa que o loiro também fez de volta em agradecimento.

"Acho que precisamos nos limpar agora." Tsukishima afirmou, e Yamaguchi concordou com a cabeça. Ele se levantou, pegando a caixa de lenços que estava na escrivaninha, ao lado do computador, pegando um lenço para si e estendendo a caixa para que o loiro a pegasse.

"Sua mão ficou mesmo melada, Tsukki." O mais baixo comentou, observando enquanto o outro limpava a mesma.

"Bem, nós dois gozamos nela, não foi? Mas tudo bem." O loiro respondeu, para então se levantar e beijar a bochecha do namorado, que acabou abraçando-o sem se importar com o fato de que eles estavam nus da cintura para baixo.

"Obrigado, Tsukki. Foi maravilhoso." Ele agradeceu, e Tsukishima aproveitou para fazer cafuné no mais baixo como resposta. Aquele garoto era capaz de ser realmente fofo, e ao mesmo tempo sensual - e era impossível para o loiro não adorar tudo isso.

Depois dessa noite, Tsukishima descobriu que o seu namorado tinha uma libido bem elevada, ao menos em comparação com as suas expectativas. Por trás daquela carinha inocente, Yamaguchi escondia um lado bem mais erótico, criativo e com certeza atraente. No entanto, não era como se o rapaz de óculos fosse reclamar disso, até porque ele devia admitir que gostava de saber que seu namorado sentia-se seguro o bastante para abrir-se com ele daquela forma e também porque ele realmente se divertia com as ideias dele.

Era impossível ficar entediado quando se tinha aquele garoto de sardas como namorado. Ele sempre o surpreendia, seja com beijos de bom dia toda vez que eles se encontravam de manhã ou com trocas de mensagens que começavam inocentes e terminavam com os dois mandando fotos no mínimo reveladoras e promessas pervertidas. Isso sem falar das vezes que ambos deixavam para sair por último após o treino apenas para tomar banho juntos sem serem incomodados, algo que rendia tanto momentos quentes como outros mais leves, que envolviam tanto abraços sem malícia alguma como vezes em que eles brincavam com os cabelos molhados um do outro.

No entanto, não era apenas Yamaguchi que era capaz de surpreender.

Em uma certa manhã, a aula dos dois garotos terminou mais cedo, e ambos foram os primeiros a chegar na sala do clube - Tsukishima aproveitou para pedir as chaves para abrir a sala, já que os outros membros ainda estavam em aula.

Assim que chegaram, o rapaz de óculos não resistiu e beijou o namorado. Yamaguchi, percebendo a urgência daquela carícia, correspondeu de imediato, até porque eles estavam sozinhos e podiam aproveitar um pouco a privacidade. Porém, o garoto de sardas logo percebeu que Tsukishima queria muito mais do que beijos, pois logo ele sentiu a perna do loiro ficando por entre as suas, acariciando-o entre elas.

"Tsukki, alguém pode acabar aparecendo…" Yamaguchi falou, até porque Tsukishima sabia muito bem que fazer aquilo com ele iria acabar deixando-o excitado.

"Ainda vai demorar. Dá tempo." O loiro respondeu, depositando um selinho no canto da boca do namorado para deixá-lo mais seguro. De fato, ele tinha uma boa noção do tempo e era bem pragmático, então se ele estava se sentindo seguro o bastante para arriscar aquilo na sala do clube, então era porque ele já devia saber que daria tempo pra isso e eles não seriam pegos de surpresa.

Yamaguchi assentiu, beijando o namorado novamente. Não demorou muito para que as coisas ficassem cada vez mais intensas, e logo o rapaz sentiu a calça ficar mais apertada e seu corpo mais quente. A mão de Tsukishima chegou por entre suas pernas, apalpando-lhe ali, para então abrir a calça e abaixá-la junto com a cueca. Ele suspirou, já imaginando o toque da mão do namorado ali, mas acabou que ele mesmo se abaixou, ficando de joelhos e de frente para o seu membro - e Yamaguchi com certeza já havia entendido o que ele deveria estar planejando fazer agora.

"V-você não precisa fazer isso…" O rapaz de sardas logo se pôs a dizer, até porque eles nunca tinham feito aquilo antes - no entanto, ele não podia negar que a ideia de receber oral do namorado pela primeira vez na sala do clube, com eles dois escondidos dos outros alunos e correndo o risco, ainda que baixo, de serem pegos, soava incrivelmente excitante.

"Mas eu quero. Posso?" Saber que Tsukishima estava disposto a fazer isso deixou Yamaguchi mais aliviado. Ele não queria pensar que o loiro estava se forçando a agradá-lo, mas estava claro agora que era por livre e espontânea vontade. E se ele mesmo queria receber, não havia nenhuma razão para impedí-lo.

"Sim." Ele respondeu em voz baixa, dando total permissão para que o outro continuasse.

Tsukishima nunca havia feito aquilo na vida, mas tinha uma noção de como poderia agradar o namorado. Ele começou dando uma lambida na glande do namorado, olhando para cima e percebendo não apenas o quanto Yamaguchi se arrepiou como também a maneira curiosa com a qual ele lhe olhava de volta esperando ansioso pelos seus próximos movimentos.

Isso deu um pouco mais de confiança para o loiro, que aproveitou para lamber a extensão devagar, sem colocar na boca. Ele podia ouvir a respiração de seu namorado ficando cada vez mais descompassada, e ele podia imaginar o quanto ele deveria estar gostando daquilo.

Yamaguchi observava, com as pernas ligeiramente trêmulas, enquanto Tsukishima o lambia daquela forma. Aquilo estava mesmo mexendo com os seus nervos, e ele não sabia por quanto tempo ele iria se segurar, considerando todas aquelas sensações novas.

Num momento de ousadia, o loiro começou a dar beijos em suas sardas, que ele estava aprendendo a gostar e aceitar graças aos elogios do namorado sobre elas. E se os comentários já o faziam se sentir feliz, ver Tsukishima fazendo aquilo com certeza era um ato de adoração. E aquilo continuou, pois parecia que ele não estava contente apenas beijando-o, e logo ele estava lambendo-lhe de novo, mas desta vez ele estava conectando as sardas com os movimentos de sua língua, ainda que estes fossem um tanto desajeitados. Yamaguchi não sabia se o namorado estava tentando formar uma palavra, uma constelação ou algo do tipo, mas de qualquer forma aquilo era mais do que suficiente não apenas para fazê-lo gemer e pulsar, assim como também sentir-se mais do que especial.

Suas mãos trêmulas acabaram parando na cabeça de Tsukishima, acariciando-lhe os cabelos curtos numa espécie de agradecimento e incentivo. O loiro entendeu isso, e voltou a lamber-lhe a glande, que já estava úmida de pré-gozo, para então colocá-lo na boca. Tal ato fez com que o garoto gemesse mais alto, mesmo sabendo que seu namorado não fora capaz de colocá-lo por inteiro. No entanto, só o fato dele saber que estava dentro da boca de Tsukishima já era o bastante para fazer seu coração bater mais forte do que nunca.

Sem mais se aguentar, o próprio loiro levou uma de suas mãos para baixo, abrindo a calça desajeitadamente para poder se masturbar. Nem mesmo ele estava conseguindo se controlar diante de tudo aquilo, especialmente ao olhar para cima e encontrar os olhos de Yamaguchi encarando-o de volta, escuros e nublados de desejo, sem falar de seu sorriso sincero e dos gemidos e suspiros ocasionais.

Aquele garoto era perfeito.

Ele começou a se movimentar, enfim, fazendo o máximo para não arranhá-lo com os dentes. Isso ainda aconteceu algumas vezes, mas não era como se tal deslize ocasional causado pela sua inexperiência fosse acabar com a excitação que Yamaguchi estava sentindo.

O rapaz notou o namorado ficando ainda mais trêmulo, e o pulsar constante de seu sexo em sua boca denunciava seu estado cada vez mais próximo do orgasmo. Na verdade, ele mesmo estava na mesma situação, já que estava enfim realizando uma fantasia que já tinha havia certo tempo, e que estava sendo incrível.

Tsukishima acabou por gozar primeiro, na própria mão, e inevitavelmente gemeu, mesmo que ainda estivesse com o outro dentro da sua boca. Yamaguchi foi pego de surpresa com aquilo, e teve que se segurar para não gemer alto demais e denunciar a quem estivesse fora da sala o que estava acontecendo ali.

Após mais alguns movimentos do loiro, ele gozou, e teve que cobrir a boca com uma das mãos para não fazer barulho demais. Desta vez foi algo bem mais intenso do que quando eles se masturbavam juntos, e por alguns segundos Yamaguchi podia jurar que ia perder o equilíbrio e cair sentado tamanha a intensidade de seu prazer. Quando aquilo terminou, então, ele se viu tendo que ficar encostado na parede, respirando fundo para poder voltar a ter um mínimo de controle em relação ao seu corpo, especialmente suas pernas e seu coração, que ainda batia forte.

"Da próxima vez avise quando for gozar." A voz de Tsukishima acabou por fazer com que o garoto olhasse para ele, e foi apenas nesse momento que o rapaz percebeu que havia gozado na boca dele.

"D-desculpe, Tsukki! Eu com certeza aviso na próxima vez, prometo! E, hmn... Você por acaso engoliu?" Yamaguchi não pode deixar de notar que apenas a mão do loiro continuava suja, e o próprio já havia pego um lenço para limpá-la.

"Engoli. E se quer saber, o seu gosto é tão ruim quanto o meu." A resposta do outro jovem com certeza foi bem direta, e também carregada de uma sinceridade que o garoto de cabelo escuro não foi capaz de deixar passar em branco.

"Você... Já provou seu próprio gozo?" Aquela pergunta fez as bochechas de Tsukishima esquentarem, e só então o rapaz de óculos percebeu que havia falado demais anteriormente.

"Foi só um pouco. Eu estava curioso." Ele disse, ainda meio envergonhado por ter que revelar tal fato, e Yamaguchi acabou por dar um risinho sacana.

"Tsukki safadinho." Comentou, ainda com um sorriso travesso no rosto, e desta vez Tsukishima teve que concordar com a provocação do namorado - e que com certeza ficaria na sua cabeça para sempre.

Os dois acabaram ficando até mais tarde depois do treino, e decidiram tomar banho juntos. Yamaguchi não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera na sala do clube mais cedo, e teve que disfarçar para não dar na cara que estava pensando em outras coisas. Já Tsukishima manteve a mesma seriedade habitual, mas vez ou outra o garoto de sardas percebia o loiro olhando para ele, obviamente pensando naquilo também.

Quando enfim ficaram sós, os dois se encaminharam até os chuveiros. Despiram-se, entrando juntos em um deles, e assim que o fizeram Yamaguchi fez questão de puxar o namorado para um selinho.

"Eu ainda não consigo parar de pensar no que você fez, Tsukki…" Ele comentou em voz baixa, como se por acaso alguém mais estivesse passando por perto e pudesse escutá-los.

"Eu também não." O loiro falou, e era mesmo verdade. Ele era melhor em fingir estar sério do que o namorado, mas não era como se seus pensamentos também não estivessem bem longe da quadra mais cedo.

Ambos ficaram ali abraçados, aproveitando para fazer carinho nos cabelos um do outro. Tsukishima passava os dedos pelas sardas que se encontravam nos ombros e peito do namorado, ligando-os, formando constelações em sua cabeça. Se ele era a lua, Yamaguchi definitivamente era seu céu estrelado, e aquilo estava claro em todo o seu corpo. Apesar da falta de óculos, o loiro ainda conseguia enxergar o suficiente para fazer linhas imaginárias no outro. O rapaz de cabelo escuro apenas sorriu, deixando que ele continuasse com aqueles carinhos, passando ele mesmo os dedos pela nuca do mais alto.

"Liga a água…" Ele pediu, e logo em seguida Tsukishima o fizera, aproveitando para levantar o namorado e beijá-lo de novo, sentindo-o passando as pernas pelas suas costas, agarrando-o. Mesmo que a diferença de altura entre eles não fosse tão grande, Yamaguchi gostava de ficar daquele jeito, até porque ele adorava ver o quanto seu namorado era forte para poder aguentar levantá-lo.

"Ei, eu preciso fazer xixi…" Aquilo era um pedido para o loiro soltá-lo, até porque era mesmo verdade. Agora que a água estava ligada e eles dois estavam debaixo dela, o garoto se lembrou de toda a água que tomou durante o treino, junto com o fato de que ficou umas boas horas sem ir ao banheiro.

"Não vou te largar. Faz aí." Tsukishima falou com o maior tom de quem não se importava com isso, dando um aperto de leve na traseira do namorado, que acabou corando um pouco com aquilo tudo.

"Mas eu vou acabar fazendo em você." Retrucou, até porque eles estavam bem juntos, e ele realmente não queria deixar o loiro irritado por causa disso.

"Não ligo. Pode fazer." A resposta dele, no entanto, mostrava que ele realmente não ligava pra isso. Yamaguchi suspirou, vendo que ficar discutindo esse assunto com ele era inútil - e de qualquer forma, eles estavam debaixo d'água, então não era como se Tsukishima não fosse ficar sujo por muito tempo.

"Teimoso." O rapaz de sardas resignou-se a esse único comentário, apoiando o rosto no ombro do outro para então relaxar o corpo. Se o namorado estava de bem com aquilo, ele não iria ficar reclamando. Além disso, Tsukishima fora muito bom com ele mais cedo, e seria injusto de sua parte não aceitar aquele pedido um tanto inusitado, até porque não era algo que iria machucá-lo ou fazer-lhe mal, de qualquer forma.

Yamaguchi ficou quieto e em silêncio, e o loiro fez o mesmo. Ele conseguia sentir o corpo do outro garoto mais relaxado agora, e também enquanto ele se aliviava. O líquido quente batia em seu ventre, e descia por ele e suas pernas, sendo levado embora pela água do chuveiro. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo não era ruim. Na verdade, Tsukishima conseguia sentir que estava ficando com uma ereção, mas ele não sabia dizer exatamente qual era a causa para isso - se bem que, estando com o rapaz de sardas, ele não precisava de um motivo específico para ficar assim.

"Terminei." Ele anunciou segundos depois, como se por acaso fosse criança e Tsukishima não fosse perceber aquilo. Yamaguchi deixou de esconder o rosto no ombro do loiro, passando a encará-lo, e notou que ele estava um pouco corado, com uma expressão talvez até contente.

"Foi ruim?" O mais alto perguntou ao perceber o olhar do namorado em seu rosto, até porque ele conseguia notar que o rapaz ainda parecia meio confuso em relação a tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer.

"Não, eu tava precisando. Mas como foi pra você, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi respondeu, sem deixar de questionar o outro sobre o assunto. Afinal, foi ele quem pediu por aquilo, e ele estava curioso para saber o que ele tinha achado daquela experiência.

Tsukishima se viu tendo que refletir por alguns segundos para responder a pergunta do namorado. Ele já não era muito bom com palavras, e ter que definir algo que para ele foi prazeroso e confuso ao mesmo tempo era algo um tanto complicado para ele, e exigia um certo pensamento antes dele abrir a boca - o que era algo difícil de acontecer, já que ele tinha a mania honesta de responder tudo logo de cara sem ligar pra como poderia ser interpretado.

"Foi… Quente. Íntimo. E até que foi gostoso de um jeito meio esquisito, também." Ele não sabia se aquilo foi uma resposta satisfatória, mas era basicamente como ele se sentiu. Foi esquisito, mas ao mesmo tempo foi bom. Além disso, foi quente, e realmente íntimo. Tsukishima com certeza não deixaria Yamaguchi fazer aquilo com ele se os dois não fossem namorados, e o loiro não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém a quem ele daria tal permissão que não fosse o jovem de sardas.

"Então…Você gostou." O mais baixo comentou, depois de pensar por alguns segundos naquela resposta do namorado. Foi inesperado, mas conhecendo-o como ele conhecia, aquela com certeza era uma resposta bem positiva, e aparentemente aquilo também foi meio confuso para ele, já que o deixou sem palavras por alguns instantes.

"Gostei." Tsukishima acabou tendo que largar o outro, pois seus braços estavam começando a ficar cansados. Num instante Yamaguchi estava de pé sozinho novamente, e seu olhar fixou-se no meio das pernas do loiro por um breve segundo, agora que podia vê-lo de corpo inteiro.

"Gostou tanto que ficou duro, hein? Você é mesmo um pervertido, Tsukki… Acho que anda vendo muito pornô." O garoto não resistiu e acabou provocando-o, pegando no membro do namorado e começando a masturbá-lo devagar. O loiro corou, envergonhado com as palavras do rapaz, mas não era como se ele pudesse realmente negar qualquer uma de suas acusações.

"Você fala como se fosse um santo…" Retrucou, e nesse momento o outro acabou dando um risinho sacana. De fato, nenhum deles era realmente inocente ou santo ali.

"Eu sei que não sou… Mas não sei o que você anda assistindo pra ter essas ideias… Deveria mandar pra mim também, sabe? Eu não me importaria de saber das coisas que você gosta." Yamaguchi falou, sentindo o próprio corpo ficando quente com aquilo também - aquela situação estava ficando realmente erótica em questão de poucos momentos, e Tsukishima percebeu isso. Não demorou para a mão do loiro encontrar o meio de suas pernas, acariciando-o e fazendo-o suspirar.

"Eu mando pra você depois, sim." Afirmou, passando os dedos pela glande do namorado, vendo-o estremecer e se arrepiar com aqueles toques. O loiro acabou chegando mais perto, deixando a outra mão descer até o traseiro do rapaz, dando-lhe um tapa leve em uma de suas nádegas, ato que fez com que Yamaguchi fosse pego de surpresa.

"O que foi isso, Tsukki?" Ele perguntou, ainda sentindo o impacto em seu traseiro. Não fora forte, mas com certeza fora inesperado.

"Você fica me provocando e sua bunda é gostosa." Tsukishima disse, e sua mão logo se aventurou mais para baixo por trás do namorado, apertando-lhe a carne, até que um de seus dedos passou por um ponto especialmente sensível que fez com que o rapaz de sardas desse um gemido levemente mais agudo - e não demorou muito para o loiro perceber aonde ele acabou tocando.

"Parece que você é bem sensível aí." Ele falou, deixando o indicador passar pelo local novamente, de leve, sem a intenção de realmente penetrá-lo - ele não queria tentar aquilo sem uma lubrificação decente, mas podia experimentar tocá-lo daquela forma. Yamaguchi suspirou, mas logo Tsukishima acabou sentindo a mão do namorado passando por trás dele, e não demorou para que ele encontrasse aquele mesmo local no seu corpo e o pressionasse de leve com o indicador, rindo baixinho ao escutar o gemido que o loiro acabou soltando.

"Você também." O jovem comentou divertido, beijando o mais alto logo em seguida, chegando ainda mais perto para deixar que suas ereções se tocassem. Nesse momento, ele deixou de masturbar o namorado, passando a apertar-lhe as nádegas com as duas mãos e a mover o quadril contra ele, e logo Tsukishima acabou fazendo o mesmo.

Tudo ficou incrivelmente intenso. Os dois garotos não tinham medo ou vergonha de deixar seus corpos nus se esfregarem debaixo da água do chuveiro, e suas mãos percorriam todo e qualquer lugar disponível, acariciando, apertando, e até mesmo arranhando de leve. Quando eles se separaram após o beijo - que também fora necessitado -, ambos estavam respirando pesadamente, precisando de oxigênio, e assim que conseguiram se recuperar, logo estavam se beijando de novo, dando gemidos e suspiros abafados de prazer.

Não era necessário falar muito para que eles soubessem o quanto estavam gostando, já que tudo isso estava claro em suas vozes, seus corpos e suas ações. Tsukishima, após separar-se de Yamaguchi novamente, decidiu beijar-lhe e mordiscar os ombros e o pescoço, lambendo logo em seguida, e o mais baixo não conseguia deixar de ficar arrepiado a cada toque novo do namorado, sorrindo e chamando-o pelo apelido, implorando por mais.

O loiro sabia que eles dois estavam perto de gozar, e Yamaguchi não se contentou em ficar sem fazer nada enquanto Tsukishima lhe tratava tão bem. O mais baixo também queria provar que era bom em provocar o namorado, e por isso mesmo também fez questão de beijar e lamber seu pescoço, descendo para os ombros e também o peito, onde aproveitou para morder de leve e deixar pequenas marcas de seus dentes, sabendo que mesmo que ficassem visíveis, ficariam escondidas debaixo das roupas.

Foi o loiro, aliás, que acabou por gozar primeiro por conta das provocações do namorado. Mesmo assim, Yamaguchi não parou de estimulá-lo, ainda beijando-o enquanto ele se deliciava com a sensação. Tsukishima agarrou-se ao mais baixo, tendo que parar por alguns segundos para retomar o fôlego, para logo em seguida segurar o membro do parceiro com as duas mãos, movimentando-as pela sua extensão o mais rápido que podia.

"Goza pra mim, Tadashi…" O uso do primeiro nome foi o suficiente para fazer com que Yamaguchi se arrepiasse todo, ainda mais por este ter sido sussurrado de uma maneira tão sensual ao pé de seu ouvido. As mãos do loiro eram grandes, habilidosas e no final também não demorou muito para que o próprio rapaz chegasse no seu próprio ápice, apoiando-se no namorado e movendo o quadril de encontro a ele.

A água acabou lavando tudo, limpando todo e qualquer vestígio do que havia acontecido ali. Porém, eles dois sabiam de tudo, e após se encararem, acabaram por rir juntos, cúmplices do que fizeram. Aquilo fora inesperado, mas não era como se eles estivessem insatisfeitos - pelo contrário, ambos estavam sorrindo um para o outro como se fossem duas crianças.

"Você sabe que eu me derreto todo quando você fala meu nome desse jeito, Tsukki." Yamaguchi disse, então, dando um beijo na bochecha do loiro logo em seguida.

"Por isso que eu falei. E você realmente gozou." Ele respondeu, dando um selinho no namorado após vê-lo ficando com as bochechas um pouco mais coradas depois de seu comentário.

"E hoje eu aprendi que você não gosta do gosto de gozo, que já provou o seu e curte quando eu faço xixi em você. Bem que eu devia imaginar que você era safado e a cara séria é só fachada." O garoto de sardas acabou não resistindo, e teve que provocar o loiro mais uma vez apenas porque ele gostava de vê-lo com as bochechas coradas, meio envergonhado - especialmente porque Tsukishima só se deixava ficar assim quando eles estavam sozinhos.

"Sua carinha de anjo também é pura fachada. Não pense que eu não sei de certas coisas sobre você. Somos dois pervertidos." De fato, ele tinha razão. Os dois eram pervertidos, e cada um tinha seus gostos. O que era divertido no relacionamento deles, porém, era exatamente isso - descobrir, pouco a pouco, o que cada um achava interessante.

"Mas somos dois pervertidos que se gostam." Yamaguchi afirmou, e realmente, não havia como Tsukishima negar isso. Eles se gostavam de verdade, se davam bem e apesar de serem dois adolescentes, eles até que conseguiam se manter em harmonia e não brigar muito, talvez porque eles já se conheciam havia tempos e confiavam um no outro naturalmente.

Tsukishima apenas distribuiu beijos carinhosos pelo rosto do namorado em resposta, e passou os braços por trás dele, unindo seus corpos num abraço. Yamaguchi retribuiu o mesmo, agarrando-se com ele e deixando seu rosto apoiado no peito do loiro.

"Amanhã posso ir pra sua casa, Kei?" O mais baixo perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalando segundos antes, quase chegando a ronronar ao sentir os dedos do namorado fazendo carinho logo atrás de sua orelha.

"Pode sim. E se quiser a gente pode fazer bolo e ver filme depois." Aquela era uma oferta mais do que tentadora, e Tsukishima sabia disso. Obviamente, Yamaguchi acabaria visitando-o com ou sem bolo e filme, mas com certeza essas coisas tornavam tudo bem mais interessante.

"Hmn, eu topo. E eu escolho o filme." Era justo. O loiro deu um beijo na testa do namorado, e este acabou por sorrir e corar de leve com aquele gesto. Os dois se encararam por algum tempo, os olhos dourados de Tsukishima fixos nos de Yamaguchi, e ambos souberam que, seja lá o que quisessem falar, não precisava, pois o outro já sabia só de olhar.

Eles se conheciam bem demais, e por isso acabavam se completando. Os dois tinham uma certa dificuldade lidando com outras pessoas, mas ainda assim se davam bem e conseguiam praticamente adivinhar o que o outro estava pensando ou sentindo só de olhar por alguns instantes ou então com poucas palavras. Além disso, os dois eram muito mais do que aparentavam ser - e o que eles ocultavam por trás de seus rostos era o que fazia da união deles perfeita, como a lua e as estrelas no céu - que, juntos, brilhavam na mais perfeita harmonia.

Tsukishima e Yamaguchi tinham mais em comum do que as outras pessoas imaginavam, e esse era o segredo deles.

 **X**

 **Fic que eu escrevi no final de junho, só porque desceu um santo do lemon em mim SOAHSOAOHSHOSAOHSA**

 **TsukkiYama é meu OTP de Haikyuu! e eu PRECISAVA fazer algo com eles. E eu estava morrendo de vontade de escrever uma fic shipposa nesse estilo, mais fofa e explorando mais essa parte da inexperiência, e foi assim que surgiu essa fic :3**

 **E sim, é possível ter sardas no pinto. Eu pesquisei :v**

 **Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
